Numerous studies have been performed to determine the levels of bacteria or microbes found on commonly used products. It has been found that one of the highest levels of bacteria can be found on writing instruments used by the public in medical environments such as doctor offices, medical clinics, or hospitals, or other high traffic areas such as hotels, cruise ships, banks, restaurants, stores and the like. In medical environments, when a patient is signing the register or writing down his/her medical history, patients who are usually ill, commonly use the same writing instrument. Transference of bacteria, viruses and/or chemicals can occur between medical personnel amongst themselves, as well as, with other patients. In other public environments, such as hotels, restaurants, or banks, people, who may have a cold or the flu, commonly use the same writing instrument. Thus, cross-contamination of germs from one person to another is very common.
In an article entitled “The Cold Wars” in the December 2005-January 2006 edition of Real Simple magazine, the author states that as a means of preventing colds and the flu, one should “keep hands clean by avoiding well-handled objects like the pens at banks and restaurants (bring your own)”. Papermate® has also recently developed a product called the FlexGrip® Elite which is a pen having anti-bacterial protection. This product is being marketed as a device to “Guard Against Gross” which is supposed to keep the pen's surface bacteria free.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,655 is directed to an apparatus and method for disinfecting writing instruments for health care professionals which includes a holding means containing disinfecting fluid, an absorbent material pad which is moistened with the disinfecting fluid and a series of slits through the disinfecting pad which enable the writing instrument to be passed there through for disinfecting. While this type of device can eliminate the problem of cross-contamination of germs through use of the writing instrument, such device is costly and bulky to move about the office. Also, this device would require routine maintenance thereof and the purchase and replacement of additional disinfecting fluid.
There is a need in the art for an economically feasible single-use writing instrument, which can reduce and/or eliminate the cross-contamination of germs from one person to another when using these “well-handled” objects such as in banks, restaurants, cruise ships, hotels and the like. There is an even greater need in the art for an economically feasible single-use writing instrument in the medical field that can eliminate cross-contamination of bacteria, viruses and chemicals from one patient to another, from healthcare professionals to patients, and from patients back to healthcare professionals. There is also a need in the art for an economically feasible single-use writing instrument the can be used in a “clean” manufacturing environment such as in pharmaceutical manufacturing plants or chemical laboratories. There is also a need in the art for a dispenser for dispensing these writing instruments, which will minimize the transfer of bacteria, viruses and/or chemicals from person to person.